The mechanism of fluid transport by epithelial tissues such as kidney cells has been investigated by fluorescence microscopy of living cultured renal cells using methods developed in this laboratory. These studies have produced a detailed understanding of the mechanism of fluid transport and of the critical parameters that determine the rate and composition of the transported fluid. Recently, we have shown that charged sugar moieties on the epithelial cell surface play an important role in the controlling the near-membrane pH.